The Making of a New Life
by mamo-chan
Summary: Kouji and Izumi have a child! what will they do with him? will they give him up or will they try to raise him on their own? what will become of Kouichi and Himeko? will she give up her DNA for the good of the Digital World?
1. I

The Making of a New Generation  
  
It was early Sunday morning, about 5 and Kouji awoke to the sound of crying. "Hey, there," he said as he climbed out of bed and went to the crib in the corner of his room. It was still dark outside. "Thanks for the wake up call," a baby boy was in the crib. He stopped crying when he saw Kouji's face. "Did you have a good sleep?" he asked the baby as he picked him up and got out a new diaper. "This will be another long day. Mommy's going to take you today and you'll come back here tonight, okay?" he talked to the baby as he changed his diaper. He began to whimper. "I guess you're hungry. Let's go," he picked the baby up and brought him into the kitchen. The whimpering got louder as Kouji put the bottle in the microwave and waited for it to heat up. "Man, you're cranky today, huh?" he asked as the baby watched his bottle in the microwave. As soon as the microwave stopped, he began to squirm with impatience as Kouji opened the microwave and gave the bottle to him. Then the phone rang. Kouji picked it up and answered, "Hello, Minamoto Residence," there was a female voice on the other side.  
  
"Kouji? It's me, Izumi. Kyle wakes up at around this time, so I thought I would call about right now, to see if you guys were up already,"  
  
"Wow." He said. "You called right on time because he just woke up about 5 minutes ago."  
  
"So, is he okay? Did you have a hard time sleeping?"  
  
"Oh, well, not really. He was really tired when you brought him over, so he fell asleep really quick," she giggled and sighed.  
  
"You just sound really tired. Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yup. Everything's fine. He just had me tired out yesterday. So when are you leaving?" There was silence on the other side for a while. Finally, she answered,  
  
"Oh. I'm leaving for Italy in a week. I'm leaving on Sunday night. By then, Kyle will be all packed and ready. I just do not know about me. I have sooooo much stuff, I might have to leave some things here. "  
  
"Do you need help? Will you be ready?" he asked as he took a peek at Kyle, who was sucking on the bottle.  
  
"Oh, I'll be fine. Okay, well, I'll come by around 1 o' clock, okay? Will he be ready by then?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. We'll see you then,"  
  
"'Kay, bye, Kouji. Bye Kyle, my big boy!" and she hung up. Kouji put the phone back in its cradle and watched Kyle as he sucked the last of the milk out of his bottle. He gave the bottle back and observed Kouji as he put the empty bottle on the table.  
  
"Mommy's coming at 1, so you don't need to worry. She's just getting the last of your stuff and then you'll have to stay with me for a while, " Kouji's dad entered the kitchen and waggled a finger at Kyle.  
  
"And how is my grandson this morning?" Kyle waggled a finger back and gave him a toothless grin. He turned his attention to Kouji. "Are you okay, son? You seem tired,"  
  
"Yeah, well, he was really hyper yesterday. I guess I'm still tired. He's so active now that he's 6 months old, " Kouji put Kyle on the floor and he crawled towards his grandpa. Kouji's dad picked him up as he switched on the coffee maker. He took a seat at the coffee table and sat Kyle down in front of him.  
  
"Well, I just want you to know that I'm proud of you, son. This is a big responsibility. You are going to go off to collage in a year and Izumi is moving to Italy for a few years. You're going through a lot of stress and I want you to know that your mother and I will help you out as much as possible," Kouji nodded.  
  
"Thanks for everything, Dad." He held his arm out to Kyle who reached back. Kouji took Kyle into his room and got all his things ready. All of his extra things: clothes, diapers, formula, and toys were on his bag. He put Kyle in the baby swing and gave the swing a light push to set it in motion. "You're so spoiled. You have so much stuff. I don't know how this is all going to fit in my room, but it better." Kyle looked up at him and gave another toothless grin. "Yes, and I see why you're so spoiled in the first place. No one can resist a smile like that. Everyone gives you stuff and its starting to pile up," He swung his feet as the swing moved back and forth.  
  
"Fuff? Awafuffff!" Kyle screamed happily as he went back and forth in the swing.  
  
"You are nothing I expected, yet, I'm glad you're the way you are," he sat in front of the crib, trying to make it fold up. After finally figuring out how to make the crib fold, he stopped the swing and took Kyle into the living room, where Kouji's stepmother was cleaning things up a bit. "Sorry about the mess," he apologized. "I was going to clean it up, but Kyle fell asleep."  
  
"Oh, it's alright. He's only a baby, he doesn't know any better." She looked at Kyle, who was staring at her. "Hello there, sweetie pie! Do you want to come help me fix breakfast?" She held out her arms and Kyle reached out to her. Kouji gave her the baby and he finished cleaning up the living room. The phone rang and Kouji's father answered it. Then he yelled from the kitchen,  
  
"Kouji, It's for you," Kouji went to his room and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kouji, its Kouichi. Is Kyle at your house still?"  
  
"Oh, yeah he's here, why?"  
  
"Himeko and I were going to stop by and say hi. Himeko hasn't seen Kyle since he was 2 months old,"  
  
"I remember. You guys can stop by, but you need to come before 1 because that's when Izumi's coming to pick him up,"  
  
"Alright. We'll see you later then. Bye" and Kouichi hung up the phone. Kouji put the phone down slowly. He began to remember how he had met Izumi, Kouichi, and the rest of his friends. Kouichi was Kouji's twin brother. They were separated at birth, but found each other in the digital world, where they met Takuya, Izumi, Junpei, Tomoki, and Himeko. Himeko wasn't a human though. She was actually a digimon living as a human. Her real identity was Sulamon, the Guardian of the 3 moons. She knew Kouichi from when she was little. It was 5 years after the whole digital world incident, and Izumi ended up pregnant. Kouji was the father. They talked about an abortion, adoption, or keeping the baby. Kouji remembered the conversation.  
  
::..:://flashback\\::..::  
  
"Should we have an abortion?" Kouji asks. Izumi looks at him with horror.  
  
"I want this baby to live. It needs to have a chance of life, at least!" She shakes her head. "I don't want it to die."  
  
"Okay then. Well, what about adoption?" Kouji shrugs. Izumi shrugs also.  
  
"I was thinking we could keep it for a while? I want to get to know it if. or before. we give it away. so I know my first child."  
  
"Alright," Kouji says with a sigh. He wraps his arms around her waist, which has already begun to swell with life. "If this is what you want, then I guess we've made our decision,"  
  
::..:://flashforeward\\::..::  
  
Kouji sat on the floor, among all of Kyle's things. The door slowly creaked open and Kyle crawled in. "Hey there, buddy. We're going to have visitors. Kouichi and Himeko are coming over to see you before mommy comes. I gotta take a shower, okay? Go back to grandma. She'll take care of you." He got up and opened the door and yelled, "Mom, Kouichi and Himeko are coming over to see Kyle before Izumi takes him. Can you watch him while I hake a shower?" Kyle grabs Kouji's leg and mumbles in gibberish.  
  
"Alright! Bring him into the living room," she called. Kouji picked him up and brought him into the living room where his stepmother was waiting.  
  
"I'll only be about 15 minuets," he turned to leave, when he heard Kyle yell.  
  
"It's alright. Take as long as you need." She looked down at Kyle who was chewing on his fingers. "We'll be fine, right? You're a good boy, huh, Kyle?" Kouji headed to the bathroom while Kyle watched TV. He was interested in the characters moving around. He went up to the TV and put his hand on one of the figures on the TV. "Yes, that's right, Kyle. That's a person."  
  
"Whaaaweeeewoo," Kyle squealed. "OOHWeeeoowhhoooo," Kouji came out 15 minutes later in baggy jeans and a clean shirt.  
  
"Well, it looks like you're all having fun?" he said as he waggled a finger at Kyle.  
  
"Kyle likes the people on the television show," Kyle crawled to Kouji's feet and grabbed on to his pant leg.  
  
"I think we need to change you again, Kyle. " Kouji said as he picked him up. "I'm going to change him. I'll be right back," they went back to Kouji's room. He set Kyle on the floor and took out a diaper and the baby wipes. After changing him, Kouji put everything back and brought him back into the living room. It was now 7-o clock and Kouji was starting to get hungry.  
  
"There's some food in the kitchen, you know. Go ahead and eat. I'll watch him a little longer," She grabbed one of Kyle's stuffed animals and tickled Kyle with it. His laughter was very loud.  
  
"Okay, if you need help, call," he yelled over Kyle as he made his way to the kitchen. There was a plate of food for him but he couldn't sit down to eat because the doorbell rang. He went to the front door and opened it. It was Kouichi and Himeko.  
  
"Hi Kouji!" She squealed as she hugged him. "Where's that little angle of yours?"  
  
"Hi Himeko. Hi Kouichi. Kyle's in the living room with my mom. You can go ahead and see him,"  
  
"Oh, I hear him laughing! How precious!" she went straight to the living room. Kouichi sighed as he came inside.  
  
"Hey, how's everything going?"  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm okay. He's really hyper, but I can handle him. He woke up at 5 today, though, and I'm hungry." Kouji yawned. "You wanna eat?" he asked as he closed the door and walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"Naw. I'll let you eat. I'm going to see Kyle, okay." He headed into the living room. Himeko was sitting on the floor with Kyle as he watched a TV show. "Hey. How's my little nephew?" he said as he sat next to Himeko.  
  
"Oh, he's grown so big. I feel really old right now," Kyle crawled to the TV and pointed to one of the people.  
  
"Yes, it's a person, Kyle!" Kouichi laughed. Kyle gave him a little smile and turned back to the TV. Himeko squealed,  
  
"How adorable! He smiled at you, Kouichi! How old is he now?"  
  
"He's 6 months, almost 7." He answered as he lay down on the floor.  
  
"It's been forever since I've seen you, Kyle, and you've grown sooooooo much! You're such a big boy! You're almost a year old," she picked him up and tweaked his cheek and Kyle began to squirm out of her grasp. She set him down on the floor and he began to whimper. Kouji came into the living room.  
  
"Are you guys okay?' he asked as he stepped over toys to get to Kouichi and Himeko. Kouichi nodded  
  
"We're fine, but I think Kyle needs a nap. He's getting cranky," Kouichi sat up.  
  
"Yeah. He usually naps about this time." Kouji picked Kyle up and began to rock him gently. Himeko got up and went to the kitchen. A few minutes later, she came back with a bottle, all warm and ready for Kyle to drink. "Oh, thanks, Himeko. How did you know how to heat up his bottle?" he asked as she handed the bottle to Kyle who began to suck hungrily.  
  
"Well, my maid, CiCi, has a 3 year old daughter and for a while, when she was about Kyle's age, she would bring him to work with her. I learned to take care of her while CiCi worked around the house," Kouji continued to rock Kyle until his eyes were halfway closed. He set him on the couch and put pillows around him.  
  
"Do you guys wanna stick around until Izumi comes?" he asked quietly. "I'm sure she would love to see you guys, after so long,"  
  
"Sure, we have time, right?" Kouichi looked to Himeko, who nodded,  
  
"Oh, yup. We have lots of time to spend right now. We'll stay," Suddenly, Himeko's cell phone went off. It was the tune of the Fur Elise. She dug into her bag and pulled out her phone, which was baby pink. She looked at the id of the caller and finally answered the phone. "Ohmigod! Hey! We're at Kouji's house. why? Am I too quiet.? Where are you? Oh really. yep. Okay? Fine. you do that, okay? Bye!"  
  
"Who was that?" Kouichi asked.  
  
"It was Takuya." Himeko turned to Kouji. "He wants to come over and see Kyle,"  
  
"Okay. Whatever. if he comes-" he was cut off by the doorbell.  
  
"I guess it is Takuya?" Himeko went to got answer the door.  
  
"Wow. That was really quick." mumbled Kouichi. Takuya had a crush on Himeko and Kouichi always got jealous somehow. Kouji got up to see the front door. It wasn't only Takuya. There was a girl with him. It was Merryl.  
  
"Merr is here, too. What a surprise." Kouji said, a little annoyed. Merr had gone to the same elementary school as him. They used to be good friends.  
  
"She said she was coming over, so I took her myself," Merryl smiled at Takuya.  
  
"Oh, and we saw Pheopomon, Galaxiamon, and Junamon on the way here. They said they were waiting at your house," she told Himeko. Himeko shrugged.  
  
"Let them wait. I haven't seen Izumi in forever! Well, I haven't seen Pheopomon, Galaxiamon, and Junamon in forever, too, but this is more important." Takuya walked quietly into he living room where Kouji was watching Kyle sleep.  
  
"Man, I can't believe you have a kid already," Takuya sighed as he patted Kouji's back. "We're getting older," Merr went to Takuya's side and hung on to his arm. Takuya looked down to the floor and spotted Kouichi. "Hey, Kouichi. Are you okay?" Kouichi nodded.  
  
"Yes, just peachy," he said in a smug voice.  
  
"Speaking of older, how is Izumi? Is she okay?" Merr asked.  
  
"Oh, she's okay. She's still the same, but she's gotten a little more hyper now. since Kyle is still a baby and we're still not sure if we want to keep him. We want the best for him, even if it means giving him away," Kouji explained.  
  
"Are you serious? You might have to give him up?" Himeko said, shocked. "Why? It's seems like you have everything together right now, like its under control,"  
  
"Both of us have future plans. I want to go to collage and so does she. We can't keep a baby during collage. It would be too difficult. I don't know how we would do it." Merr asked,  
  
"You've taken care of him for almost a year! A year of taking care of your own son, only to give him away?! No! I can't let you do that!" she screamed and ran out of the house. Takuya sighed and said,  
  
"I'll be back. I think I better clam her down, though," Kyle began to move. He was waking up. Kouji moved towards the couch and watched Kyle until he opened his eyes. He didn't start bawling right away. He looked at Kouji for a while, then started to whimper. The door opened again and in walked Izumi. Himeko jumped up and hugged her friend.  
  
"OHMIGOD! I haven't seen you in, like, ages! You look fabulous! Just like before!" But it wasn't entirely true. Izumi had changed. She was more mature than before, but her smile was still the same, old wide grin.  
  
"Yes, I know! I'm glad you're here!" he hugged Himeko back. She looked to Kouji. "Why is Merr crying in your yard? Takuya's over there, but I don't think she's going to be stopping anytime soon,"  
  
"I told them how we were going to give him up. She totally freaked out. I think Kyle's waking up. He keeps twitching." He looked at Kyle, who was indeed, twitching. Izumi shrugged.  
  
"He does that. Don't worry. He's okay. He'll probably go back to sleep," Himeko released Izumi and grabbed Kouichi's arm.  
  
"I think we'd better go to my house. Pheopomon, Galaxiamon, and Junamon are at my house waiting for me. I think it's important, but I wanted to wait until you came so I could say hi. Well, we have to leave,"  
  
"Alright, bye Izumi," he got up and looked to Kouji. "Hey, you take care, okay? See you later," he got up and followed Himeko to the door. When they were outside, Merr was sitting on Takuya's car. She was weeping, tears always flowing down her cheeks. They walked by quietly and walked to Himeko's house. She really didn't live that far from Kouji, so they could walk.  
  
"What do you think about them giving Kyle up?" asked Himeko as they walked. Kouichi shrugged.  
  
"They're going the best they can. I can't blame them if they have to give him up. It's actually very sad, but they're going all they can, you know,"  
  
"Yes, but, why don't they ask for some help from us? I know I could help them," Kouichi took Himeko's hand into his. He answered,  
  
"I think it's just embarrassing for them to ask for help. This is their problem and we shouldn't meddle. If they ask for our help, then we'll help, okay?" Himeko smiled.  
  
"You always know what to say, Kouichi-kun," They reached her house and Himeko took out her key and unlocked the huge front gate. When they were inside, she re-locked it and walked up the gravel path to the front door. Kouichi followed as she went upstairs to her room. As Merr had said, they were waiting in her room, but they looked like statues.  
  
"Do you guys. need anything?" he asked them. They were still motionless.  
  
"Hello! Wake up, or I'm leaving right now!" Himeko threatened. Junamon was the first to peek out of her closet.  
  
"Sorry, Himeko Human. We were just looking through your closet!" Junamon hopped out of her closet with a little hair ribbon in her fur. Kouichi picked her up and started stroking her head.  
  
"Very classy, Junamon," he commented. Pheopomon jumped out and began to laugh.  
  
"Did yo really think those statues were us? We made those in our spare time, while you were lollygaging at Kouji's house." Galaxiamon followed, but had a wig on her head. It was pink, like Himeko's hair.  
  
"Look! I'm Himeko and I go to people's houses and forget about my job as a Guardian!" Galaxiamon strutted out on her hind legs. Junamon began to snicker.  
  
"What an accurate impersonation!" said Pheopomon as he jumped on Himeko's bed.  
  
"We aren't running a zoo here! You guys came on business, right?" Himeko asked worriedly as she looked to the window. "What are you going to do with these?" she pointed to the statues.  
  
"Yes, yes, business. We thought you'd like a remembrance of us! Don't we look beautiful?" Galaxiamon gushed. Kouichi sighed.  
  
"So, what's the problem?" Pheopomon shook his head.  
  
"No problem. We just need to make a new Guardian to take over for Himeko, here," Himeko's eyes widened.  
  
"Take over?! You mean, REPLACE?! You've come here to KILL ME?!" Himeko started to back away from the digimon. She was tuning pale. Galaxiamon said,  
  
"No, no, Himeko, dear. We only wish to get a bit of your DNA so that we could make a new Guardian Sulamon. We don't intend to kill you. Though, you will loose your digimon DNA, you'll be a regular human! Sort of,"  
  
"Oh, okay," said Himeko as she regained some of her color back. "That's better than dying. So that means I'll be able to have children?" Junamon shook her head.  
  
"That's kind of what she meant by 'sort of', Himeko," Kouichi said lightly. Pheopomon got off her bed and walked up to her. He nudged her hand with his nose.  
  
"We must do this. You've gotten attached to this world. We must take your digimon DNA away from you, or else our world will die. We need a Sulamon Guardian. We've tried countless time to get it away from you, but you refused each time." Himeko was getting confused. She looked down at Pheopomon and asked,  
  
"I really don't get what you're saying. Will you tell me a little more than that?"  
  
"You're actually really, really old Himeko. You've been around since. ever?" Junamon said quietly. Galaxiamon explained more thoroughly.  
  
"You lived in the early centuries. You were first created in an early technology program. We did exist then. You thought the digital world was made recently? It's been around since the earth. Technology made it possible. Back then, it was very simple. We looked like little animals, but no distinct markings to tell us apart. Just numbers. When they created you, you were different that the rest of us. You were special. We could tell. We sent you, to live on Earth. We had to protect you somehow. It occurred to us that you would have a better chance of survival if you lived with and like the humans. They would never destroy one of their own kind," Pheopomon took over with the rest of the story.  
  
"We made you a little girl. You were about 7 years of age. We sent you out with your memories in tact, the memories of being with us in the Digital world. It was hard for you to adapt to their lifestyle. You became sickly. It was hard for us to watch you, deteriorating where we could not help you. We asked for your DNA, but you wouldn't give it up. You wanted to see us once more, but we couldn't come out of our world. We didn't have the power and strength. The humans saved you, but you also lost your memories of us. It was painful to see you there, without our help. We brought you back, but you didn't remember us. You stayed for a while, but we thought it would be safer if you lived with the humans again. We sent you back out there. This time, you had memories of us, so you adapted more quickly and it was better for you. You lived for a long time." Himeko began to remember living in the past. Her eyes began to flood with tears. She remembered the life she had.  
  
Flashback  
  
I was in a hospital. The crème colored walls seem small and tight. The room is cold and dim. A bed lies near the window, which is lighted by a low burning candle. There was a female lying in the bed. A man was holding the woman's hand murmuring to her. I was sitting down, a baby in my hands. Was this my baby? No, it was the woman's child. She suddenly opened her eyes and looked to the man. She motioned me forward. I put the baby in the crook of her arm. She looks at me and then to the man. She asked him for a drink of water and he left. I sat down in the man's place. I held her hand. She looked up at me with watery eyes.  
  
"Miika, my best friend, please take care of her. She is special. You must take care of her. Don't tell her about me. Raise her as your own. Never tell her about me, please," I nod as she tries to sit up, but can't due to her painful state. "Take care of Regan, too. I know you love him as much as I do. You will make a good wife. I know this was an accident. It's not anyone's fault. Don't feel that way, Miika. I know it was my own fault. I should have asked for held." She gasped and began to cough. I squeezed her hand tighter. I felt tears coming to my own eyes. "Remember, Miika. Keep her safe. Please don't worry." and her eyes slowly shut. I heard a crash, like a plate being dropped behind me. I ignored the sound and squeezed her hand.  
  
"Analee? Analee! ANALEE!" I scream over and over, but she doesn't open her eyes. The man comes back and tries the same thing. She doesn't budge. Then, I know, she would never open her eyes again. I tried to fight the tears that were just flooding up in my eyes, but I couldn't. It was too sad. I took the baby from her and left the room. The man sat down and began to cry. I stood in the hallway, trying not to sob, when the baby opened her eyes. They were beautiful and bright. I decide to tell her about her mother. I know it is Analee's wish to keep her identity from her daughter, but I tell her now, so I'll have a clear conscience. I sigh and start the story.  
  
"Your mother was my best friend. She was so bright and full of life. She died for you, child. You'd better value your life because she gave her for you to live. I am your mother now. I hope you never ask if you belong to someone else, because, you aren't mine. She never gave you a name. I shall name you Hikaru, for the light your mother had when she was alive. You must shine with that light and live for your mother," The baby looks up at me, as if she understood what I had just said. I begin to break down in tears. Them man comes out of the room and closes the door behind him. He looks at me and then the baby. He touches her forehead with his index finger. He says nothing.  
  
Flash foreword  
  
"Himeko, what's wrong. You look so pale. What happened?" Kouichi asks alarmed. Himeko hugged Kouichi.  
  
"It's too sad. I could have saved her, but I didn't. I can't take it anymore."  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
A/n: I know. this is very sad and depressing!! Sad sad sad. the 'next generation story' is going away for a while until meeh n Nani figure out what's happenin =.=; lmao we keep messing it up! Whaaa.. But yooh can read this cuz it's the story before them, ohk?? R/R!! GO GO GO 


	2. II

Chapter 2: The Making of a New Life  
  
Izumi picked Kyle up and he immediately stopped squirming and fell asleep again. She put him in the crook of her arm as she gathered his things.  
  
"I hope he grows up to be like you, Kouji," she said quietly as she gave Kouji a kiss on the cheek. She sat down and held him against her shoulder as she tried to put a sweater on him.  
  
"Thanks. So. you're bringing him back on Sunday, right?"  
  
"Yes, that's right. It'll only be a month. I'll be back before you know I'm gone," Kouji nodded and sighed.  
  
"Yeah. I hoping that's what'll happen,"  
  
After she left, the phone rang. Kouji picked it up and answered,  
  
"Hello, Minamoto Residence,"  
  
"I think you should come over here, quick! Himeko won't stop crying. I don't know what's wrong!?" Just then, Merr and Takuya came back into the house. Kouji raised a brow and said,  
  
"What do you think I am? The cry baby police?!"  
  
"Just go to Himeko's house, quick!" and he hung up. Kouji put the phone down and grabbed a jacket.  
  
"Kouichi and Himeko need us. I suspect it has something to do with Pheopomon, Galaxiamon, and Junamon," Merr's eyes were a bit puffy and red. She clung to Takuya's arm. She slowly nodded and followed as Takuya led her out the door.  
  
"She's okay, but she's kind of shaken up," he said. Kouji shrugged and started walking. For a while, the only sounds that were being heard were the scraping of shoes on the sidewalk. Then, Merr broke the silence.  
  
""What did Kouichi say about Himeko? Why is she crying?" Kouji looked back at Merr and shrugged.  
  
"All he said was the she was crying and she wouldn't stop. After that, I could hear her crying in the background, then he hung up,"  
  
"But. aren't Pheopomon, Galaxiamon, and Junamon there?"  
  
"Yeah. I think they did something." When they got to the large front gate, Takuya pressed the doorbell. It rang out loud and clear. Then, over the intercom, the maid, CiCi said,  
  
"Hello children. Do you want to see Himeko?"  
  
"Yes, CiCi! It's important!" Merr said into the intercom and the large gate slowly opened. Merr ran through, dragging Takuya behind her. Kouji followed slowly. He had never been to Himeko's house before and didn't realize it was this big. As Kouji got to the front door, CiCi opened the door.  
  
"Himeko's up in her room. You can go on up," She said as she held the door open for them. It was very big and roomy inside. As they stood there and took off their shoes and put on slippers, Kouji looked around. The walls were cream color and the living room was right there in front of them. They had to walk through the living room to get to the stairs. The living room had a beautiful light red carpet and the walls were covered in pictures. There was a little coffee table in the middle of the room. In the middle of the table was the mail. It was a big stack of envelopes. On the top, there was a vanilla envelope addressed for Himeko, but it said 'Meko-Chan'  
  
"Hello? You're dawdling." Merr pulled on Kouji's arm. "That was probably from Himeko's older sister, Hazuki."  
  
"Seriously? I didn't know she had an older sister." Takuya commented.  
  
"She lives in America and she's an artist. All the pictures are form her. Mr. Mizuno doesn't like them, but Himeko puts them up anyway. She adores her older sister, but her dad. I think he sent her away to America to get rid of her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh. Just because she was jealous of Himeko too much, I think. Himeko would get spoiled and Hazuki would be left with nothing. He said Hazuki was 'such a bother', but Hazuki doesn't know that. She's away in America being happy. It's really depressing," By the time Merr was finished explaining, they were at Himeko's door. They could hear sobbing from inside. Merr, who didn't bother to knock, rushed in and sat by Himeko, who was holding onto Kouichi.  
  
"What's your problem?" Kouji asked as he looked around her room. It was about the size of his living room at home. She had: a bookshelf, a big desk with drawers and a computer, a walk in closet, a big bed covered in stuffed animals, and lots of extra space. Pheopomon, Junamon, and Galaxiamon sat in front of Himeko, looking a bit impatient. Takuya stood next to him, but he was looking at Himeko.  
  
"HIMEKO HUMAN! STOP BEING A BIG BABY AND GET A GRIP!" Junamon suddenly snapped, but it only made Himeko cry harder.  
  
"I. I. could have saved her. but. I. I. let her. fall," she cried. Merr patted her back and asked,  
  
"You let who fall, Himeko, dear?"  
  
"Analee,"  
  
"Who's Analee, Himeko? You need to stop crying. I can't understand what you're saying."  
  
"You're a DIGIMON HIMEKO! You're the most pathetic thing I've seen since a real human child. We need your DNA and we need it now!" Pheopomon said harshly as he lay down on the floor.  
  
"We'll take your memories, too. Once your rid of the DNA you wont remember any of your past memories! It will be best if we take, don't you think?" Galaxiamon said quietly.  
  
"Wait. what are you talking about!? Why do you want her DNA!?" asked Takuya. Junamon shrugged and turned to Pheopomon.  
  
"Shall we tell them what we're up to?"  
  
"Not now. They'll understand what we're doing later." Himeko looked at Pheopomon and dried her eyes.  
  
"Sure. you can take my DNA if you want, but I'll remember. I feel like I'm scarred for life now. Now that I've opened up my old wounds and poured salt into them." she held out her arm. Galaxiamon stepped forward and nodded,  
  
"That's a good girl. Hold still and this won't hurt a bit. Move, even a twitch, and you'll feel me tearing your flesh," and she bit into Himeko's arm. Merr looked away and shut her eyes. Kouji frowned and looked at Galaxiamon. Her eyes were a bright shade of red. Kouichi held Himeko who was looking at her arm. When Galaxiamon let go, Himeko touched her arm and looked at the bite marks.  
  
"Do you remember?" He asked hopeful that she didn't. Himeko nodded.  
  
"Of course. I could never forget,"  
  
Flashback  
  
I flop down on a chair in the hall, still holding little Hikaru. The man looks at me. There are tears in his eyes. The baby starts to cry. I begin to rock her back and forth in my chair and begin to hum. She quiets down without a problem. The man comes over to me and kisses my forehead.  
  
"Thank you, Miika. You would be a good mother."  
  
"What will you do now?" I ask since he seems unsure of himself.  
  
"I will probably giver her away. I am in no position to take care of a child right now. I have my hands full with my son. Would you like to keep her for yourself?"  
  
"Well, I promised Analee that she'd be mine, so I can't refuse."  
  
"Alright. I hope you have a peaceful life," he says as he walks away. I look down the hall and sigh.  
  
"Hikaru, sweetheart, this is the beginning of the end."  
  
Flash foreword  
  
Himeko looks up to see Pheopomon, Galaxiamon and Junamon disappearing.  
  
"What was that about?!" Kouji asked. He held his hand out to Himeko. She took it and stood up. She was a bit shaky at first. She took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm not a digimon anymore. I'm a normal human being now," she laughed lightly. She turned to Kouichi and gave him a hug.  
  
"Thank you Kouichi-Kun. You're the best," She looked at Merr, Kouji, and Takuya. "Oh, I'm sorry! You must think I'm a terrible hostess."  
  
"No, it's alright. We understand," said Kouji. Then, the doorbell rang again. Himeko pushed past everyone and went downs stairs to answer the door. She looked through the peephole and opened the door. There was Angie, standing in the doorway. Merr ran over and hugged Angie.  
  
"We're having a crisis," Merr whined.  
  
"You think everything's a crisis, Merr," Angie squeaked. When Merr released her, she breathed deeply and turned to Himeko. "I saw Pheopomon, Galaxiamon and Junamon. They said they were just here. Galaxiamon was carrying a big bottle of red. stuff. I just came to see if you guys were alright," Himeko raised her sleeve and there were the bite marks. They were still there. She pulled her sleeve back down and sighed. Angie looked at the bite marks and gasped. As she was about to comment, Merr put her hand over Angie's mouth.  
  
"Don't say anything. You don't know what happened here, so don't say anything!" Angie smacked Merr's hand away and sighed.  
  
"I wasn't going to say that!" she said angrily "I was going to say that. I was going to say that we should go. get some medication for that. thing on Meko's arm." Angie shuddered and looked away, a bit disturbed.  
  
"It doesn't hurt. I don't feel anything right now, but if I do, I'll get some meds, okay?" Himeko answered in a dull voice. Angie nodded.  
  
"Good for you. Hey, have you been crying, Meko? Your eyes are all, red?"  
  
"Yup. I've been crying," Himeko said as she looked into the mirror in the hall and touched her eyelids. "They are kind of puffy also." Kouichi came up behind her and hugged her.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" He whispered in her ear. She nodded, but Kouichi could see in her eyes that there was something wrong. It was silent for a while, until Merr's watch started beeping.  
  
"OH WHOA! I HAVE TO GO RIGHT NOW!" she ran to Himeko and gave her a little hug, then went over to Takuya and pulled him to the door. "Sorry Himeko, but I promised I'd meet my mom at the haircut place. now!" She said in a rush as she nearly ran Angie over, trying to get out the door. She was dragging Takuya along with her. He waved a little at Himeko and she waved back.  
  
"HEY! Watch were you're going!" Angie yelled after Merr. Kouji felt strangely out of place in Himeko's house and made up an excuse to leave.  
  
"I think I'll get going to Izumi's now. I think she need help packing all her stuff."  
  
"Okay, Kouji. Thanks for coming. Come back another time," Himeko said with a sigh. As Kouji exited the house, he began to think.  
  
I wonder what was in her head. She seemed pretty upset and all. She doesn't seem the same anymore.  
  
Meanwhile, inside Himeko's house.  
  
"Kouichi. I think I want to cut my hair." she said quietly as she held onto his shirt.  
  
"Why? I think your hair is beautiful the way it is!" He ran his finger through the long, soft, pink strands.  
  
"I'm cutting it. Let's go," he pulled him out the door. They walked to the salon and looked through the window to see Merr and Takuya. They stood by a lady with dark brown hair. It was a bit short and was just being trimmed, they assumed. As they went inside, Takuya waved and Kouichi rolled his eyes. The lady who was doing Merr's mother's hair was very chatty. She talked a lot and her mother talked back. When the lady said,  
  
"Hikaru, your daughter is gorgeous! She's positively glowing!" the lady took a break from cutting and flashed Merr and charming smile. Merr nodded and replied,  
  
"Thank you for the flattery,"  
  
"Uh. excuse me, but I wanted to get my hair cut. also?" Himeko interrupted awkwardly. The lady called someone by the name of Dana. Then, a few seconds later, a young girl appeared. She was very short and wore a cute sailor uniform. She had an apron on.  
  
"Yep?"  
  
"Be a doll and get a lady from the break room, please, Dana?" Dana nodded and skipped away. "That's my dear angel. Yes, she loves to help out here," Himeko nodded and turned to Kouichi.  
  
"You can sit by Takuya if you want. I won't be that long. I know what I want them to do,"  
  
"HIMEKO! You're cutting your hair also! But I thought you liked your hair!" Merr sighed.  
  
"I decided to cut it. I have no use for it. so I'll cut it," Merr's mom looked at Himeko with a long stare. She began to mutter,  
  
"You look a lot like my mother. but then again. well, I don't know. don't mind me," Himeko didn't hear what she said and frowned.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Nothing, dear. You're Himeko Mizuno! Merr's told me lots about you,"  
  
"Oh. well, you must be Merr's mother?" she guessed.  
  
"That I am," There was an awkward silence. Suddenly, Dana came back with a woman to cut Himeko's hair.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Kouji was walking to Izumi's house. He was thinking of Kyle and what they were going to do about his future. It seemed that everything was moving so fast. Just a while ago. he seemed like a normal kid, like everyone else his age. Now, he was a parent going into collage. He felt so confused inside.  
  
I wonder if Izumi ever thinks she made a mistake. We shouldn't have children when we're going into collage. It's all going too fast. I don't know what to do now. I feel like everything is spiraling downward, ready to crash, but somehow. I doesn't.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
A/n: lol I unno what I wanted chu put on dis chappie. uhhhh. yea. but I know wut da ending will be lyke! Plz review so I can get ideas. erg. I feel lost X3 stoopid writer block. whaaa 


End file.
